Most Internet search providers enable a user to search for images based upon the matching of a particular attribute to a target image. For example, if a user inputs a target image to the search engine, the search engine returns a set of images based upon a few simple attributes such as color or black-and-white, pixel dimensions or keywords. Typically, such attributes may only be searched if the images have been indexed with respect to those attributes. However, such techniques do not have the ability to influence the search engine's internal searching algorithms with respect to more complex attributes and do not have the ability to search unindexed image repositories.